


Getting a Boyfriend During Homecoming

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, based off of my high school's homecoming, do i care no, is this really late yes, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: It's the first homecoming for Will and Nico and a great chance for them to use the events surrounding homecoming to get themselves a boyfriend.





	1. The day before and the first day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my favorite fic writers of all time! Happy (late) birthday!

Nico walked into English class, 

  


Only to be attacked by Percy.

  


“Neeks!” He laughed throwing his arms around him.

  


“Ready for hoco week!?”

  


Nico blinked them remembered,

  


Spirit week started in two days.

  


Although it was little inaccurate to call it a week, considering it started on a Thursday and ended on the next Friday but because of the PSAT and Indigenous People Day it did end up being five school days. 

  


Damn, he had lost track of time,

  


At least he managed to attend all the dance practices,

  


Percy would’ve killed him if he forgot.

  


He sat down and Will came in a minute before the bell, (as usual) and took the last seat next to him.

  


Ms. Polymnia clapped her hands, “Ok class, since you’re all freshmen I have to give the homecoming presentation, so you know what to expect.”

  


“Each grade has a theme that fits with the overall theme, this year’s theme is “Rhyme Time” and your class counsel has decided on the theme “Scholars in the Light, Ballers in the Night”.”

  


A collective groan came from the class,

  


“Why’d our theme have to be so stupid?” Complained Connor.

  


“Because,” Snapped Reyna, the only person in the room on class counsel, “we were informed about homecoming and its traditions and hour before we had to make the theme, none of us knew we were making a theme that day, we had 15 minutes and it was the first time anyone on freshmen class council had actually met.”

  
  


A silence fell over the room that was interrupted by Ms. Polymnia clearing her throat, “Yes, well, moving on,” she moved slides on the powerpoint to a packed gym,

  


“Pep rallies are in every lunch, as freshmen your roll call will be first, then sophomores, juniors and finally seniors. Your roll call is something that your class will come up with, when they say “Let’s hear it from the freshmen!” you’ll perform it.” She clicked to the next slide.

  


This one had a bunch of people dressed in costumes.

  


“Spirit days are every day of homecoming week, there are five, dress nice day, opposite day, group day, class theme day and class color day. As freshmen your class color is red.”

  


She clicked to the next slide that had the banner that hung in the main hallway.

  


“All of these combined with the other competitions which are spirit video, dance competition, float building, can sculptures and money wars are worth points. In pep rallies you can win in the costume competitions and being the most spirited grade. The grade with the most points at the end of the week will be the overall winners! This year money wars goes to the recent hurricane victims, so be sure to donate!”

  


“Also don’t forget Asking Week which ends next Wednesday! The last chance to ask a date to homecoming with you.” 

  


She ended the powerpoint and moved to turn off the computer before stopping, “Oh, I almost forgot! Spirit bombing! You all will go to another grade’s class while they’re in class and run in screaming “We got spirit yes we do we got spirit how ‘bout you?” then they say it, then you, then them and then you both start chanting “We’ve got more!” Over and over again. Any questions?”

  


While everyone was asking question Will leaned over to Nico, “Hey.”

  


“Hey.” Said Nico.

  


“Wanna do the opposite day thing with me?” Asked Will.

  


It took Nico a moment to register what Will was asking, and it was definitely because of how distracting Connor was being rapping the rap a group of freshmen had written for the spirit video, definitely not because of Will’s pretty smile.

  


Nope, Will’s smile was definitely not a star in Nico’s daydreams, Nico did not have any particular liking for Will’s smile.

  


Nope, not at all.

  


“Sure.” He said back and then proceeded to panic, was that too nonchalant? What if Will thought that he didn’t really want to do it? But then again if he started being all hyped Will might think something was wrong since Nico wasn’t that talkative.

  


But then again, his one word response might make Will want to do it with someone more excited about it.

  


“What do you wanna go as?” He asked, trying to smile. 

  


Perfect, he was asking a legitimate question without being too eager.

  


“Hmmm, I don’t know, I was hoping you had an idea.”

  


Nico bit his lip and started thinking, willing the perfect idea to come so he could impress Will. 

  


Unfortunately, nothing came.

  


Ms. Polymnia clapped her hands again, “Ok everyone! We’re moving on!”

  


English class went on but Nico didn’t pay any attention, trying to will the perfect idea to come to him.

  


After class Nico walked out a little disappointed he hadn’t thought of anything when Will came over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Can I have your number?”

  


Nico blinked and stared at him.

  


Will turned pink and scratched the back of his neck, “You know, so I can tell you what we’re gonna wear on Opposite Day.”

  


“Oh, uh yeah sure,” he took Will’s phone out of his hand and typed in his number.

  


“Thanks!” Said Will before running down the hallway.

  


Nico stared after him.

  


Percy sang into his ear, “Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.”

  


Nico smacked him in the face with his lunchbag.

  


X-x-x

  


Nico was sitting on his bed with his homework spread around him and watching youtube videos when his phone went off.

  


There was a text from Will.

  


Will: Hey!

Will: Is this Nico?

  


Nico picked up his phone, but then paused, if he replied immediately would that make him seem creepy? Like he just sat next to his phone waiting for Will to text him? But maybe it would make him seem really excited for the event?

  


He put it down and looked at the clock,  _ I’ll respond in five minutes. _

  


Satisfied, he continued procrastinating.

  


He caved in under a minute.

  


Nico: Yep

Nico: Any ideas????

Will: Nope

Will: You???

Nico: Nope

  


Nico abandoned his procrastination for homework, to keep himself for stressing too much. He flipped through the Odyssey.

  


It was pretty boring, he didn’t know if it was the prose or just the story that turned him away from the Odyssey but either way he didn’t like it.

  


He kept flicking through the book, lightly skimming through it, before suddenly getting an idea and scrambling for his phone.

  


Nico: What if we were Greek gods????

Will: That’s a good idea!

Will: But which ones?

Nico: The gods of life and death

Will: And those are???

Nico: Thanatos and Asclepius

Will: I thought Asclepius was the god of 

healing????

Nico: Well yeah but there isn’t really a god of life

and Asclepius fit the most so

Will: Oh ok.

Will: That sounds great!

Will: Well done Nico!

  


Nico felt a strong sense of joy at Will’s compliment and silently thanked the Odyssey for helping him impress his crush.

  


Nico: So you’ll be Asclepius and I’ll be Thanatos???

Will: Yep

Will: Do you wanna make signs???

Will: So people know who we are???

Nico: Yeah

Nico: Thats a good idea

  


Nico abandoned his homework again, but this time to start making his costume.

  


x-x-x

  


The first spirit day, before opposite day was Dress-Nice Day and Will was going all out for this.

  


He dressed in what was probably the nicest clothes he had, a white suit with a yellow shirt and a white tie and black dress shoes. He neatened out his hair and grabbed a second set of clothes (just in case he got a stain on this, it was white after all.) 

  


He went downstairs and sat at the dining table, his sister whistled at him as him came down, 

  


“Damn, you look good bro.” Said Kayla.

  


He smiled, “Thanks.” He hoped he did actually look that good, he wanted to have the highest chance of getting Nico to notice him.

  


It took a lot of effort for him to just ask Nico to pair up with him  for the opposite day thing, he wanted to make the most of it.

  


Will crammed his breakfast down as carefully as possible and then ran out to the bus.

  


Time to impress a boy.

  


x-x-x

  


Nico walked into Biology in a three piece suit with his hair slicked back.

  


He looked amazing.

  


Will was so in love right now.

  


Nico stood in front of the class, talking to Percy (who looked  _ amazing  _ in his own suit) and Piper (who was  _ slaying  _ in her suit.) both of whom were looking at him with a shit-eating grin.

  


If only he could look that good.

  


x-x-x

  


Nico was not prepared for this.

  


He walked into Bio dressed to impress Will and then he actually saw him.

  


Will looked amazing.

  


Percy and Piper (who looked amazing) came over to him, smiling.

  


The smile that could mean nothing good. 

  


“What?” He snapped at both of them.

  


“Nothing it’s just that,” began Piper.

  


“You’re blushing, really hard.” Finished Percy.

  


Nico scowled at them, screw them for noticing.

  


“You know I’ve never seen you like this, even at really formal events, trying to impress somebody?” Stated Percy.

  


“Somebody like Will?” Teased Piper.

  


Nico scowled harder and looked at Will who was looking down at his notes which meant Nico couldn’t see his face.

  


He did look really good.

  


The white brought out the tan of his skin more and his hair was neat for once which made him look impossibly good.

  


Nico buried his face into his hands while Percy and Piper cackled.

  


He was so screwed.

  


x-x-x

  


Nico walked into the gym apprehensively.

  


It was time for the first homecoming pep rally.

  


Jason, Percy and Reyna stood at the base of the steps ushering freshmen into the bleachers.

”Fill the bleachers!” Yelled Reyna.

  


They fill the bleachers.

  


Somehow (definitely not intentionally) Nico ends up to Will. They smile at each other and turn away.

  


“Do you know what our cheer is?” Asks Nico, trying to start some conversation.

  


“Yeah, Percy posted it last night. We’re doing a rollercoaster.”

  


Nico nodded then suddenly Percy started screaming, “2-0-2-1 OUR LEGACY HAS JUST BEGUN!”

  


After a few moments more people joined until the entire class was screaming. 

  


Then the sophomores turned towards them, “WE’VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO! WE’VE GOT SPIRIT HOW ‘BOUT YOU?”

  


They of course screamed back ‘WE’VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO WE’VE GOT SPIRIT HOW ‘BOUT YOU?”

  


‘WE’VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO WE’VE GOT SPIRIT HOW ‘BOUT YOU?”

  


‘WE’VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO WE’VE GOT SPIRIT HOW ‘BOUT YOU?”

  


Then both classes started yelling “WE’VE GOT MORE! WE’VE GOT MORE! WE’VE GOT MORE! WE’VE GOT MORE! WE’VE GOT MORE! WE’VE GOT MORE!”

  


Both classes stopped together and started talking amongst themselves.

  


“Gooooooood afternoon CJHB High School!!” Yelled Vice-Principal Hestia.

  


Everyone quieted down looking at her.

  


“Welcome to the first pep rally of Homecoming 2017! Now! Let’s hear it from theeeeeeeeee freshmen!!”

  


Everyone crouched in the bleachers while Percy stood at the front he threw his hands to the right and everyone leaned to the right yelling “Woahhhhhhh.”

  


Then to the left, then down, then everyone jumped up screaming at the top of their lungs.

  


“2-0-2-1 OUR LEGACY HAS JUST BEGUN!”

  


The other classes went through their cheers and then Ms. Hestia yelled for silence again.

  


“Now if the competing pairs from each class would come to the front please?”

  


A boy and a girl walked forward from each class.

  


“The winners are . . . the seniors!” 

  


Silena and Charles who won jumped and hugged, then Charles started spinning her around while she laughed.

  


Nico watched them with slight envy, they had such a nice almost perfect relationship.

  


_ If only I could have that.  _ He thought wistfully.

  


“And the most spirited class is . . . the juniors!”

  


Thalia and Luke, the president and vice-president of the juniors jumped up and down while the juniors cheered.

  


“Thank you everyone! Please go to lunch now!”

  


Nico and Will walked out together. “Well we didn’t do too badly for our first time.” Said Will.

  


“Yeah.” Replied Nico.

  


It was typical for the freshmen to lose, except last year’s freshmen who had beat last year’s sophomores and then proceeded to be really arrogant about it. This led to the current seniors and juniors helping out the freshmen because both classes were annoyed at the current sophomores.

  


But they’d actually done surprisingly well, Nico hadn’t expected most of the class to show up much less for them to be so loud.

  


“So you got your costume for tomorrow?” Asked Will after an (awkward) moment of silence.

  


“Yep.” Said Nico, “ It looks great! I managed to find these wings in my basement that were already black so that’s like the hardest part already done and my sis has a bunch of crafts stuff that’s gold so I used that.” 

  


Nico was aware he was rambling, but he was trying to prevent another awkward silence.

  


It took a moment for him to realize that Will was smiling at him, “That sounds nice.” He said looking directly at Nico with his 100% attention, smiling.

  


Nico started blushing and turned away, “So, uh, yeah, how about you?”

  


“Oh uh, mine is going well, I managed to make his staff thing and I found gold stuff for the outfit. I mean, I know his outfit calls for him to be shirtless but the school probably won’t be happy with that so I’ve made a toga-thing that works.”

  


Nico nodded as they finally reached the Turing commons.

  


Their school had a bunch of areas throughout the school called “commons” that had a bunch of tables and chairs so people could eat anywhere because the cafeteria was too small for the entire school to eat there. The commons were named after famous people, this one was named after Alan Turing.

  


Nico and Will awkwardly looked at each other.

  


“Well, I’m just gonna go…”

  


“Uh yeah, same, see you in tech.”

  


“Uh, yeah, bye.”

  


“Bye.”

  


And with that they both walked off to their separate group of friends.

  


x-x-x

  


Nico made to walk over to where he normally ate lunch when his phone went off.

  


“Hello?”

  


“Nico, where are you?!” Yelled Percy.

  


He suddenly remembered they had dance practice upstairs during lunch today. (He totally didn’t forget because he was around Will and wanted to spend time with Will.) “Shit, sorry man. I’m on my way.”

  


“Hurry!” He yelled before cutting the call.


	2. Mathletes vs Athletes

 

Nico went home and proceeded to spend two hours working on the costume.

 

“Nico what’re you doing?” asked Hazel, who had come here looking for her art supplies.

 

“I’m making a costume for school tomorrow, it’s Opposite Day.” It was actually Mathletes vs Athletes Day but the student body as a whole had mutually decided to address the days by what they actually were, rather than what the school called them.

 

Finishing the wings by throwing a little bit of black glitter on them he looked at his work, satisfied.

 

There was a black robe that went over his left shoulder and covered his chest (to comply with school requirements), it went to his knees. There was a silver belt that went around his hip that was actually made of small paper, silver leaves stuck together in a pattern onto a belt. Matching black sandals that he had modified to look more ancient-Greek-y. They were large black wings from a costume he had found in his basement that he had thrown glitter onto. And finally, a black sword that he had modified so he could attach it to his belt.   
  


Hazel looked at it, “It seems a bit much, I highly doubt ancient Greeks wore so much.” 

 

Nico shrugged, “This isn’t for historical accuracy, this is for a high school costume contest, I think I’m entitled to some creative freedom.”

 

“If you say so.” Said Hazel skeptically.

 

x-x-x

 

“Will, what’re you doing?” Asked Kayla.

 

“Making my costume for tomorrow’s spirit day.” He said adding the finishing touches to the staff.

 

He had a white tunic-like outfit that went over his right shoulder and down to his knees. There was a woven golden belt to go around his waist and gold sandals that he had found from an old costume. He had made the staff with the single snake around it. Finally, he had a golden olive wreath.

 

“It seems a bit extra don’t you think? Are you really putting in all of this work to impress a boy for one school day?”

 

“He’s not just any boy, he’s Nico di-fucking-Angelo. I need to be at like a million percent for him.”

 

Kayla rolled her eyes, “People in love.”

 

x-x-x

 

Will was laying in bed before suddenly realizing that he still hadn’t seen Nico’s costume.

 

Will: Hey. can I see your costume?

Nico:ofc

Nico sent an image

Will: OMG

Will: That looks so good!!!!

Will: You have talent!!

Nico: Thanks

Nico: Can I see yours?

 

Will had already taken a photo of it to share with 20 other people to get their opinions.

 

Will sent an image

 

Nico: WoAh!!

Nico: I love it!

Nico: We’re gonna look so good together!

Will: OMG Thanks!

Will: Ikr?????????

 

Will was trying to not show how hard he was internally screaming.

 

Nico has complimented him.

 

Will was deceased.

 

He was lying on his bed one arm hanging off it and another on his heart with a dopey smile and his eyes closed.

 

“Will it’s time for dinner, please stop being extra.”

 

Kayla shut the door while Will scrambled up and glared at his shut door.

 

x-x-x

 

Nico has just reached school, planning to get dressed here.

 

He went into the bathroom and put everything on.

 

He looked pretty good if he did say so himself.

 

He smiled at his reflection and then took a picture.

 

Satisfied, he went to Latin class where Percy and Grover already were, doing Opposite Day with each other.

 

Percy was wearing a light pink shirt, light blue jeans, and a light purple jacket. He also had light turquoise shoes and a pink, purple and blue flower crown. He was probably wearing some makeup and had a bunch of pastel charm bracelets.

 

Grover was wearing a black tank top with a dark skull dripping blood. He had black, ripped skinny jeans, a black belt, and black combat boots. He was wearing Percy’s leather jacket over one shoulder. The ends of his hair were dyed red.

 

“Damn, Neeks, you look good.” Said Percy with a wink.

 

“Why're you the flowery one and you the darker one?” Asked Nico, rolling his eyes.  “I feel like it’d be the other way around.”

 

“We’re aware.” Said Grover, finishing up the homework 

 

“And that’s the reason why.” Finished Percy with a smile, throwing an arm over his best friend.

 

Nico rolled his eyes at them when Jason and Leo showed up dressed like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter respectively. They were both wearing the appropriate Hogwarts robes and the right wands.

 

Jason was wearing contacts for once and had slicked his hair back. Leo had drawn a lightning bolt on his forehead and a pair of fake glasses.

He had straightened his hair somewhat so it resembled Harry Potter’s hair in Goblet of Fire.

 

Jason turned his nose up at Leo, “When my father hears about the vermin who attend this school he will be utterly disgusted.” He said with a flourish of his wand and turned away.

 

He stayed like that for a moment before everyone broke out laughing.

 

“Your Dad is kinda like Draco’s Dad.” Pointed out, Percy.

 

Jason glared at him and Percy gave a laugh and ran off with Jason on his tail.

 

Leo waved goodbye to them, “I’m going to Spanish, see y’all.”

 

“Percy annoy Jason again?” Asked Annabeth who had paired up with Piper.

 

They had stayed with the actual name of the day and were dressed as an athlete and a nerd.

 

Annabeth was wearing her boyfriend’s basketball jersey over a long sleeve white shirt. She also had on a pair of basketball shorts and matching orange shoes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

 

Piper was wearing a white button-up with a dark blue pencil skirt and red suspenders. She had her hair in two ponytails and large nerdy glasses. She also had knee high socks and black shoes. 

 

“Yeah but this time I was actually right,” said Percy from behind her, kissing her on the cheek. “You look good in my clothes.”

 

She blushed and turned away when there was a voice from behind “Hey guys.”

 

Nico turned around to look at Will and his mind immediately stopped working.

 

There was no other way to say it,

 

Will was hot.

 

The gold and white outfit scheme worked so well with his golden hair and tan skin, the sleeveless top showed off incredible arm. He was smiling which always looked amazing on him. The white outfit made him look like an angel.

 

Will looked amazing.

 

Nico was in so deep.

 

Will stopped in front of him with a slight blush. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

There was silence between them before Percy spoke, “Damn, you guys look f’in amazing together, almost like soulmates.”

 

They both glared at him while blushing harder.

 

Percy laughed and the five-minute warning bell rang.

 

Piper went to French while the remaining six went to Latin.

 

They all went to class, and the normal school day began.

 

x-x-x

 

Will met Nico outside of the gym.

 

“You want to compete today?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” Said Nico trying to sound casual but internally dying that Will thought their costumes were good enough to compete with.

 

They stood near the front of the freshmen class, next to Reyna.

 

Nico knew he should be paying attention to the pep rallies but what he was really focusing on was his proximity to Will and how Will was smiling and how Will thought they looked good enough to compete.

 

Will.

 

Will was amazing.

 

Will looked amazing.

 

Nico was aware of the screaming behind him but really didn’t want to do anything except stare at Will.

 

Wow, that sounded creepy.

 

Will noticed him and turned to look at him and blushed but smiled back.

 

The gym was exploding into chaos but Nico couldn’t see anything besides Will.

 

“And the winners for the most spirited costume are …”

 

Nico and Will both jumped at that, they’d almost forgotten the reason they were here and not with the rest of their friends in the bleachers.

 

“The freshmen!”

 

That was all it took for their class to become a screaming mess Percy and Jason ran over and picked them up.

 

Will laughed and hugged Nico from where he was on Jason’s shoulders. Nico turned as red as a tomato and hugged him back.

 

Nico’s ribs were destroyed but it was totally worth it.

 

Will pulled back and smiled.

 

Nico wanted to take a picture of that smile and stare at it all day, which was kind of creepy but true.

 

Percy and Jason carried them to the Turing commons before Jason dropped Will on the ground and Percy carried Nico upstairs.

 

“Time for dance!” He exclaimed and Nico groaned. Percy was an amazing dancer, but it was exhausting, especially because Nico didn’t care nearly as much as Percy.

 

Nico made it through rehearsal and eating his lunch in under a minute without paying any attention to the real world and just thinking about Will and Will’s smile, and Will’s eyes and how Will looked like an angel.

 

Percy came up to him on their way to math and said, “I’d yell at you for doing so bad, but I know why so it’s ok.” And with a smug smile, he walked off.

 

Nico scowled after him while turning bright red before huffing and going to math.

 

Where he sat next to Will.

 

Great.

 

Will looked up at him from his phone, wearing a jacket now, “You ok?”

 

Nico tried to make a more neutral face, “Yeah, it was just Percy.”

 

Will nodded as if that made perfect sense and put his phone in his pocket, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

Mr. Coeus called for their attention and then class resumed as normal.

 

x-x-x

 

Will waited until he was home and in his room, before he looked at his text from Percy, he bit his lip,

 

Will: Ok I’ll do it

 

x-x-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Days Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a long weekend and PSAT and for Will and Nico to get it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for this being so late, on the plus side this one is longer than the others and part of the next chapter is written so that'll hopefully come out sooner.

The next day was Saturday and Nico was at Reyna’s house for 2 hours for dance rehearsal and he wanted to just fall asleep on this incredibly soft hardwood floor.

 

Percy was a great dancer, Nico would be lying if he didn’t want to be able to move like that, but as a teacher, he’d pushed Nico about 12 miles past his limit and Nico wanted to die.

 

To be fair, Percy had actually improved Nico’s abilities by a lot and Percy was just as hard on himself, probably even more since he looked so angry every time he’d messed up anything, even if it wasn’t actually his fault. 

 

He sat up and looked at Percy who was running through various parts of the dance and getting increasingly wound up.

 

Nico stood up and walked over to Percy who was now looking at the floor like it had offended him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, calm down.”

 

Percy looked at him with surprise and then let out a sigh, “I know, sorry. I’m just, just worrying about something else and I’ve been taking it out on all of you, I’m sorry.” He looked back at the floor.

 

“Do you, wanna tell me?” Asked Nico putting an arm around his shoulders in a way that he hoped was comforting. 

 

Percy smiled at him, “That’s nice, but, I think it’ll all work out. I’ll chill with you guys, promise.”

 

And with that, he gave Nico a half-hug and went back to practice.

 

Nico walked downstairs and then bumped into Will. Who smiled and turned red when he saw Nico, “Hey Will.”

 

“Hey, Nico.” He said giving him a hug that Nico gladly returned, “Hey Will.”

 

“So what’re you doing here?” Nico asked, practice was over and Will wasn’t in MEX.

 

MEX or the Musical Extravaganza was the largest competition of homecoming. It was a dance between the four grades that happened on the last spirit day. Each grade had elaborate dances, costumes, and various songs that all went with their homecoming theme.

 

That evening there would be the homecoming football game and the next day would be the dance.

 

Nico had really only joined MEX because Percy wouldn’t let him not and he’d get to miss a period of stats.

 

Percy was their choreographer and while his dancing was great he’d also had years of training so no one else was really on par with him and he’d had to simplify a lot of dancing for them to learn it.

 

They also didn’t have that many people so they’d all have to have a costume change part way through the show rather than have two groups of people.

 

Will shrugged, “I’m here to help Reyna with the float, I couldn’t come earlier cause I had a dentist appointment but I’m here now.

 

Float was the last competition of homecoming and it happened at the football game. Each class had a float that they made from scratch and at the homecoming game the floats would be paraded around the track and judged. Except, no one was even trying to help with this float so it wasn’t nearly as far along as it should be. The MEX team had helped while they were on break.

 

“That’s nice. I’d love to stay but I’ve gotta go to piano.” Said Nico awkwardly.

 

“See ya.” Said Will and continued walking upstairs.

 

“Bye.” Said Nico going down.

 

x-x-x

 

Will walked into another room, sighing in relief when he saw Percy dancing.

 

“Hey.” Said Percy stopping before walking over and drinking a bottle of water.

 

“Hey.” Said Will dropping his bag on the floor.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then let’s do this.”

 

x-x-x

 

Percy had called a group meeting at his house which was where everyone was currently lounging.

 

Percy was sitting with his arm around Annabeth and a cookie in his mouth on the floor against the sofa and she was reading something off her phone to him.

 

Jason was sitting on the floor with Piper’s head on his shoulder and Leo’s in his lap and was playing with both of their hair and they were all rambling about something.

 

Hazel and Frank were sitting on the sofa with Reyna.

 

Nico smiled around the room and Will came out and sat next to him against a wall.

 

“Want some cookie?” He asked Nico with the 2nd greatest smile Nico had ever seen.

 

The first was Will’s smile when he was coming towards him during Opposite Day.

 

“Ok!” Said Percy, standing up. “I’ve called you all here for a reason, so listen up.”

 

After about 20 minutes everyone left having finally come to some kind of consensus.

 

Will walked with Nico, “Well that could’ve been worse.”

 

“I agree with Annabeth.” Said Nico. “It’s stupid.”

 

“Really? I thought it was great.” Said Will with a laugh.

 

“I don’t even think anyone’s gonna get it.”

 

“But what if they do?”

 

“But what if they don’t?”

 

“But what if they do?”

 

“But what if they don’t?”

 

They both stopped in the middle of a sidewalk for a moment and solemnly stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“But what if they do?”

 

Nico burst out laughing, falling over clutching his stomach.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Will was laughing with a hand over his hand, “Wow. I was not expecting that kind of reaction.”

 

Nico stood up giggling and hiccuping.

 

“That was just, so unexpected.”

 

Nico felt a drop on his face and then looked up.

 

Will grabbed Nico’s hands and pulled him along the sidewalk. “Come on, we have to go.”

 

Nico blushed really hard, not that his face that got much warmer considering how hard he was laughing before.

 

He couldn’t see Will’s face which meant Will couldn’t see his which made Nico sigh in relief.

 

The drops on his face were getting more frequent which made Will run faster which meant Nico had to run faster until Nico’s hair was soaked and Will was literally dragging him.

 

Nico pulled on Will’s arm a few times, “Wait, slow down.” Will stopped and looked at him with concern while Nico bent over, catching his breath.

 

“Nico? Are you ok?”

 

Nico stood up, “What’s the point of running? We’re already drenched. Just enjoy the rain.” He smiled and then stared right up at the sky and let himself get drenched.

 

Will had an expression of pure shock on his face when Nico turned to look at the sky. “You’re crazy.”

 

Nico laughed and then began spinning around in the rain. 

 

Will was just standing there staring at him when Nico suddenly slipped and he ran forward.

 

Will caught him before giggling, “You, you, you are so crazy!”

 

Nico started giggling too, “I guess I am.”

 

Will pulled him up and into his arms for a hug before turning around and gesturing, “Well this is my house.”

 

Nico blinked for a moment, before realizing, “Oh, okay, see ya.”

 

Will nodded but he didn’t move away, instead, he moved a little bit closer. 

 

There was a long moment where Nico felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for the fall.

 

Will pulled away and walked into his house before turning around and giving Nico a small smile and then going inside.

 

Nico stared after him before slowly finishing his walk home.

 

x-x-x

 

Monday was Columbus Day which Nico spent lying around their houses and reviewing for the PSAT 8/9 that was the next day.

 

Nico just dropped his head into the book and groaned.

 

His mind was just going on a never-ending spiral of thoughts about Will and how much he liked Will and the feeling he had when Will moved closer and,

 

He groaned again.

 

He needed to do something to get his mind off of things.

 

He picked up his phone.

 

Nico: Want to meet up?

Percy: Sure

 

x-x-x

 

Nico was sitting in a coffee shop that he frequented with his friends a lot, holding a hot chocolate between his hands.

 

He knew from the simplicity of Percy’s text that Percy knew something was wrong so that wasn’t a problem.

 

But the only other time he’d asked Percy to talk so abruptly like that was to tell him that he had a crush on him.

 

A hand was on his shoulder and he jumped.

 

Percy was looking at him with a blue drink in his hand and a solemn look on his face.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He said while sitting down across from him.

 

It was a weird parallel, the last time Percy left with that look and the drink that Nico had already bought for him.

 

He hoped that meant that Percy would leave with a smile like he did when he came in last time.

 

“I think, I’m in love with Will, and I have no idea what to do.”

 

Percy blinked but then sighed in relief and dropped his head into his arms. “I thought you were gonna say something way worse.” He began stirring his drink, “If you like Will then tell him.”

 

Nico blinked, “If I thought I could, don’t you think I would?”

 

“Nico, you’ve only got two options, tell Will and get into a relationship or don’t tell him and just pine for the rest of your life.”

 

“You forgot tell Will and get my heart broken, and don’t tell him and eventually find out it was just infatuation and get over it.”

 

“Will likes you back and this is definitely not just infatuation.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I know Will and I know he likes you, and I know you and I know this isn’t infatuation, I know what you’re like when you’re infatuated, this isn’t it.”

 

Nico blushed slightly at the mention of his crush on Percy.

 

“But what if you’re wrong?”

 

“That’s really unlikely.”

 

“But what if? Is it worth it?”

 

“Yes. It’s completely worth it.” Said Percy with a sudden firmness in his voice.

 

“I wondered if telling Annabeth I liked her was worth it, I was going through exactly what you were going through, but eventually not telling will start to hurt too. You’ll start looking at them and wondering if this is worth it if being quiet is worth the stabbing pain in your heart.

 

And even if it is infatuation so what? It’s a high school relationship, you don’t have to get married or stay together for life or anything. Just try and enjoy it and if it doesn’t work out at least you’ll have some kind of closure instead of being the best man at his wedding and wondering “what if”.”

 

Nico stared in surprise, “Wow.”

 

Percy took a sip of his drink. “Sorry, I guess I just really want you to go for it.”

 

Nico nodded and then they both sat there for a moment drinking their drinks while Nico was lost in thought.

 

“I’ll ask him.” Said Nico after a few minutes.

 

Percy looked up from his phone.

 

“I’ll ask him to homecoming when school ends on Wednesday.”

 

“Cutting it kinda close, huh?”

 

“I need as much time as possible to prepare myself, but I’ll definitely do it.”

 

Percy leaned over and rustled his hair. “I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, dad.”

 

“No problem son.”

 

“Let’s never do that again.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

x-x-x

 

Nico sat in his English room and looked at the desk in front of him.

 

Will was sitting next to him.

 

Amazing, talented Will who he was in love with,

 

Was sitting next to him and hadn’t even looked at him once.

 

He was staring at the direction opposite from Nico and hadn’t acknowledged Nico’s presence at all today.

 

Not that Nico was expecting a 20-minute conversation but Will would usually at least say hello or smile.

 

Maybe Will was really nervous for the test?

 

_ Or maybe he just doesn’t wanna to talk to you. _ Supplied his brain unhelpfully.

 

No, Percy said Will liked and despite how Percy came off he was pretty accurate when it came to people.

 

_ Maybe Will stopped liking you over the weekend. _ Said Nico’s brain who was now Nico’s least favorite person.

 

Nico started chewing hip lip and ran over what happened when he last saw Will.

 

Maybe the spinning in the rain thing made him think Nico was psychotic?

 

Maybe the moment where Nico felt like he was going to fall off a cliff had some kind of significance that he didn’t notice and made Will think he didn’t care?

 

Maybe Will had just realized Nico was a terrible person?

 

Maybe,

 

Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe,

 

“Ok class!” Said his teacher and snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Put everything away, we begin now.”

 

Nico took a deep breath, he could ignore his crush for one test right?

 

He managed to force himself into the test completely until the entire thing was done.

 

He dropped his head onto the table and sighed, a hand started stroking his hair.

 

He looked up, 

 

Will was standing above him, a hand in his hair. “You ok?”

 

Nico blinked up at him.

 

Will pulled back his hand, “Oh, sorry. I just, are you ok?”

 

Nico blinked again, “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” He said missing Will’s hand.

 

_ Put it back.  _ He thought but didn’t dare say.

 

Will smiled as he sat on Nico’s table. “Yeah? How’d you do?”

 

“Pretty good I think. You?”

 

“I think I did well.” He said smiling.

 

This was perhaps the most generic conversation Nico had ever had in his entire life.

 

But at least Will was talking to him.

 

Will sighed. “I was like dying all morning because I was so nervous but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be so now I feel dumb for worrying so much.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

He was just nervous.

 

Oh.

 

Nico felt like he could suddenly breathe again and smiled. “Oh? I didn’t worry at all. This has like, no effect on my life.”

 

Will replied to that and they fell back into an easy banter until class ended and Nico left with a smile.

 

“So?” Said Percy running up to catch him in the hallway.

 

“I’m still doing it tomorrow,” Nico said, smiling.

 

Percy was smiling too although there was something off about it. 

 

Probably him being smug for giving Nico the advice.

 

“Alright. Text me where you are. I wanna video tape it for your wedding.” He said before running off.

 

“Percy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (What is Percy stressing about? We will never know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
